


Mise au Vert (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Thor sait bien qu'après ce qui s'est passé Odin punira sévèrement Loki. Mais le Dieu du Tonnerre refuse de laisser une telle chose arriver, il demande donc à son nouvel ami Tony Stark d'accueillir le Dieu de la Malice le temps que les choses se tassent.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Mise au Vert (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Je fais ce texte suite à la commande de Sakura Ukasan qui souhaitait une histoire mettant en scène Tony Stark/Iron Man et Loki, et elle demandait implicitement un mpreg, donc si ce n'est pas votre genre passez votre chemin.
> 
> La commande était : suite à l'attaque de New York dans le premier Avengers, Thor sait que le Père de Toute Chose risque de sévèrement punir Loki si ce dernier retourne à Asgard. Du fait Thor demande à Tony d'héberger le Dieu de la Malice le temps que l'affaire se tasse. Comment les deux ennemis vont gérer cette cohabitation ? Mpreg serait apprécié.

Loki se sentait plus humilié que jamais, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir s'abaisser à faire cela. Mais peut-être que son frère avait raison, peut-être était-il plus raisonnable qu'il reste sur Midgard un moment, le temps que le Père de Toutes Choses se calme. Car la colère d'Odin était légendaire, et le brun n'avait pas envie d'en être à nouveau la cause. Il avait déjà bien assez énervé son père au fil des siècles à cause de son comportement, il n'avait pas envie de le faire une fois de plus. Thor avait donc trouvé une solution qui ne plaisait pas au Dieu de la Malice mais qu'il était forcé d'accepter si il voulait échapper au courroux paternel : se mettre au vert chez Tony Stark le temps que les choses se tassent. Car cette fois Loki ne s'était pas simplement transformé en serpent pour que Thor le prenne dans ses mains - puisque ce dernier adorait les serpents - pour ensuite le mordre. Non, là il avait essayé d'envahir Midgard grâce à des extraterrestres et ce ne serait pas réglé par une simple leçon de morale. Cette fois Loki risquait l'enfermement pour l'éternité ou pire, la mort ! Le brun y avait été un peu fort cette fois, il devait le reconnaître. Il regarda le blond :

-Je suis obligé d'aller à cet endroit spécifiquement ?

-Oui, c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance ici, et qui saura te gérer. Il est tout aussi fou que toi, donc je pense que vous finirez par vous entendre.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, donc inutile d'en discuter des heures. Thor le regarda :

-Ne gâche pas tout d'accord ? Tu n'as que cette chance, si ça ne fonctionne pas tu devras rentrer à Asgard et assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

-Et tu ne vas pas m'accompagner ?

-Non, Père m'a convoqué d'urgence, j'avais peu de temps pour te trouver une échappatoire figure-toi ! Donc tu vas là-bas et tu essayes de te faire pardonner. Crois-moi il est l'homme le plus influent et sûrement le plus intelligent de Midgard, avec lui tu seras en sécurité. Je reviendrai voir si tout se passe bien dès que possible.

Sur ces paroles Thor fut emporté par Heimdall, le gardien du Bifröst avait attendu autant que possible mais Odin ne pouvait plus attendre.

Loki resta un moment sur place, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Finalement il appuya sur un bouton en bas de l'immense tour Stark. La voix de Tony lança aussitôt :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je croyais que ton frère allait te ramener chez vous pour que tu sois jugé !

-Il semblerait que mon frère ait peur que retourner à Asgard soit synonyme d'enfermement à vie ou de peine de mort. Alors il a songé que ce serait mieux si je venais là pour être un peu hors des radars.

-C'est encore une de tes blagues ?

-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir car notre père exigeait sa présence à Asgard sans délai.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel :

-D'accord, mais à la moindre incartade je te pulvérise.

La porte s'ouvrit et Loki entra, s'approcha,t de l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, car évidemment le grand Tony Stark ne pouvait vivre qu'au-dessus de tout le monde, il devait dominer l'humanité. Dans un sens il était mal placé pour le juger sur ses actions, ils étaient assez similaires finalement. Mis à part que celui que les gens appelaient Iron Man n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, mais il était tout aussi égocentrique et mégalomane que le Dieu. La cabine monta tranquillement et s'arrêta enfin en haut de la tour. Loki sortit de l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans le grand appartement où il s'était fait bien malmené par Hulk quelques jours plus tôt. Tony le regarda d'un œil méfiant :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Thor a pensé à moi ?

-Il a dit que vous étiez le Midgardien le plus influent et le plus intelligent, qu'avec vous je serais en sécurité.

Le playboy observa le dieu sans rien dire. Il avait encore des coupures visibles un peu partout, de grands cernes sous les yeux et l'air vraiment mal en point. Il boitait légèrement et sa respiration sifflait. Hulk avait dû lui casser des côtes en le tapant comme ça, et l'avoir tenu par la jambe n'avait sûrement pas été sans conséquences physiques non plus pour le dieu. Tony demanda d'un ton las :

-Il n'y a pas moyen de contacter ton frère j'imagine ?

-Non, il a dit qu'il passerait vérifier que tout se passe bien dès que possible.

Tony se servit un verre de whisky et regarda Loki :

-Donc je dois t'accueillir sous mon toit et oublier ce que tu as essayé de faire à notre planète ?

-Je sais que c'est difficile, cette option ne me plaît pas non plus, mais je saurai me faire discret. Mon frère m'a bien fait comprendre les enjeux de ma présence ici.

Le milliardaire but une gorgée de son whisky et lança en s'éloignant :

-Bon, bah je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce au bout de l'appartement. Loki le suivit sans rien dire et le milliardaire demanda :

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange avec toi non plus ?

-Non je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ma garde-robe désolé, j'aurais dû être plus prévoyant.

Tony serra les dents, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui faire payer ce qu'il leur avait fait. À la place il sortit de la chambre en terminant son verre, cette cohabitation allait être longue et pénible.

* * *

Pour manger le midgardien commanda quelque chose, il ne savait pas cuisiner, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire après tout. Il paya le livreur et posa le repas sur la table. Il hésita un moment puis finit par appeler le Dieu. Si Thor lui faisait confiance c'est qu'il le pensait digne d'assumer cette tâche plus que n'importe lequel des autres Avengers. Il devait donc faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, de plus l'idée d'être au-dessus des autres faisait un bien fou à son ego déjà surdimensionné. Loki arriva en boitillant et s'installa sur une chaise sans rien dire, la situation était déjà bien assez tendue comme ça. Le playboy fit un signe de main vers les nombreuses boites de nourriture chinoise :

-Je ne vais pas faire le service, tu vas devoir te débrouiller. Mais j'imagine que le Dieu de la Malice saura s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide !

Loki prit une boîte vide, y plaça un mélange de plusieurs choses et repartit dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de prolonger leurs entrevues plus que nécessaire. Il mangea donc tranquillement, assis sur son lit. Il se coucha ensuite, de toute façon il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour le moment.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Loki restait dans la chambre la plupart du temps. Il avait trouvé des vêtements dans la petite commode près du lit et s'était changé après avoir pris un bain dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était dans le luxe complet ici. Ce Tony Stark avait de très bons goûts pour un midgardien primitif. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, tout lui était inconnu dans ce monde, et devoir être en compagnie du super-héros ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. Il ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, regardant New-York sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il voyait la ville comme ça, il regrettait d'avoir voulu la détruire. Finalement il n'avait rien contre cette ville en particulier ni contre les habitants. Même si il les jugeait stupides et inférieurs ils ne lui avaient rien fait directement. Non, le Jötunn avait simplement voulu se démarquer, montrer que lui aussi était digne de l'admiration du Père de Toutes Choses, il voulait avoir du pouvoir. Pour une fois Loki avait voulu être supérieur à son frère, être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il s'était donc laissé aveuglé par ce besoin de reconnaissance et de vengeance, ne voyant que le but qu'il espérait obtenir : ne plus être sous-estimé. Car il savait ce que les légendes disaient de lui, il n'était que l'être vil qui trahissait en permanence les siens. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela toute sa vie ? Simplement parce que bien avant d'apprendre qu'il avait été adopté, il avait toujours senti qu'Odin le traitait avec un peu plus de distance et de réserve qu'il ne traitait Thor, que le blond l'aimait mais était plus fort que lui et donc il passait toujours pour un être rachitique et incapable de s'en sortir autrement que par la ruse. C'est pourquoi il était devenu le Dieu de la Malice, car il avait dû se démarquer comme il le pouvait face à tant d'injustice et de différence. Lorsqu'Odin lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas réellement son fils, Loki était devenu fou, il n'avait donc pas rêvé toutes ses années, il avait réellement été traité comme un étranger, comme un boulet qu'Odin devait traîner sans cesse. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et une voix lança dans son dos, stoppant ses pensées :

-Si tu veux sauter, fais-le tant que je suis là, j'ai du boulot il va falloir que je retourne chez moi.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et redescendit du bord de la fenêtre, la refermant tranquillement :

-Je ne sais pas suicidaire, je m'occupe comme je peux. De plus la vue est assez belle je dois l'admettre, ça me permet de réfléchir.. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, il faut bien que je passe le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Oh désolé de ne pas tout faire pour distraire monsieur.

Loki soupira :

-Je n'ai rien demandé de tel, je me demande simplement pourquoi mon frère m'a caché ici.

-Parce qu'il sait que sur cette planète avec moi tu es intouchable.

Le dieu se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

* * *

Loki était dans la tour Stark depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. Tony était reparti pour sa demeure de Malibu depuis quatre jours. Le dieu avait donc expérimenté les choses dans l'appartement, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de toutes ces machines. Il appréciait d'avoir trouvé l'utilité de la télévision car il avait mis longtemps à élucider son mécanisme. Il avait d'abord essayé d'appuyer sur l'écran, mais cela ne fit rien. Il avait ensuite essayé d'appuyer sur l'armature en plastique, mais une fois de plus rien. Après cela Loki avait tenté de mettre son œil devant l'étrange lumière rouge, peut-être était-ce activé par la rétine, mais une fois de plus ce fut un échec. En désespoir de cause l'asgardien avait essayé de lui parler, pensant qu'il fallait sûrement lui donner un ordre pour qu'elle fonctionne, mais là encore ce ne fut pas concluant. Le brun s'était donc laissé tomber sur le canapé, ne remarquant pas la télécommande et la télé s'était miraculeusement mise en route. Loki avait alors eu un énorme sourire victorieux et s'était relevé pour trouver enfin la source de cette victoire. Il avait été surpris qu'un si petit objet puisse contrôler un écran aussi grand. À présent il trouvait cela très distrayant et s'en voulait d'avoir passé toute une journée à se faire des nœuds dans la tête pour trouver comment allumer cet objet de malheur. Il avait pesté un nombre incalculable de fois devant cet instrument primitif d'une stupidité hors normes.

Le dieu passait donc son temps avachi dans le canapé à regarder la télé, car une fois qu'il avait compris que la télécommande était la solution, il avait vite appris comment utiliser réellement cette technologie. L'asgardien avait donc trouvé de quoi occuper ses journées et heureusement car il commençait à devenir fou dans cet appartement à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Car le milliardaire n'avait aucun livre chez lui et le Dieu n'avait pas le droit de sortir, il n'avait donc eu que peu d'options : se mettre au bord de la fenêtre pour regarder le monde en bas, s'allonger sur son lit, ou tourner en rond dans l'appartement comme un poisson dans un aquarium. Tony lui avait laissé un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter à manger, le playboy avait beau ne pas porter le Dieu dans son cœur, il n'allait pas non plus être odieux au point de le laisser mourir de faim en son absence. Le milliardaire lui avait montré quelques flyers de restaurants environnants qui livraient et comment utiliser le téléphone pour commander.

Un beau jour en changeant les chaînes, Loki était tombé sur une femme qui montrait aux gens comment faire à manger. Il avait d'abord trouvé ça stupide, mais son ventre s'était mis à gargouiller à la vue de ce superbe filet de saumon accompagné de riz et de brocoli. Ensuite la femme avait fait des pâtisseries au miel qui avaient provoqué encore plus de manifestations de la part de l'estomac du brun. Il avait réfléchi et avait réalisé qu'apprendre à se débrouiller lui-même pouvait être une bonne idée. Il n'était plus rien aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de serviteurs pour exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits d'un claquement de doigts. Et sur ce fait ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas l'aider, à part changer d'apparence ils ne lui étaient pas d'une grande utilité sur Midgard. Toutefois apprendre à cuisiner n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, bien au contraire ! Il s'était brûlé la première fois qu'il avait voulu sortir un plat du four, s'était fait asperger de bouillie de fruit lorsqu'il avait utilisé le mixeur, s'était coupé en tranchant des légumes, avait pleuré en coupant des oignons et avait beaucoup éternué en utilisant du poivre. Cette pauvre cuisinière s'était faite insulter bien des fois de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il pouvait être face à de tels dangers ! Qui aurait cru que cuisiner pouvait se révéler aussi dangereux qu'une bataille sanguinaire ?! Loki, qui commençait tout juste à guérir de son face à face avec le gros monstre vert, se retrouvait avec de nouvelles blessures. Il s'était aussi retrouvé couvert de farine lorsqu'il avait essayé de préparer un gâteau, s'était ébouillanté les mains en mettant des spaghettis dans la casserole, s'était écrasé le doigt avec le marteau pour attendrir la viande. Le Jötunn avait faillit abandonner plus d'une fois cette folle ambition, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire d'apprendre à vivre comme tout le monde, alors il s'était accroché. Il n'était pas un « cordon bleu », comme il l'avait entendu dire dans l'émission, mais il connaissait maintenant les bases de la cuisine.

En cuisinant le brun se sentait également moins seul car ça lui occupait l'esprit. Même si il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un appréciant de vivre en communauté, il se sentait incroyablement seul dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Le Dieu n'avait personne à qui parler, les seuls contacts qu'il avait étaient avec les livreurs. À Asgard même si beaucoup de gens le méprisaient, il y avait du monde, il pouvait trouver de la compagnie si il le souhaitait, là il était seul, livré à lui-même.

* * *

Loki était en train d'apprendre à préparer un rôti avec des légumes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Tony était là, avec ses lunettes aux verres fumés, un t-shirt AC/DC et un jean. Il était en train de pianoter sur son portable. Il releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils :

-Aucun restaurant ne livre ce genre de repas.

-Non, j'apprends à le faire moi-même. J'ai appris comment fonctionne la télé et j'ai trouvé une émission qui enseigne la cuisine, c'est une façon comme une autre de m'occuper. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre retour aujourd'hui.

-Je suis ici chez moi je te rappelle. Comment as-tu eu les ingrédients ?

-J'ai vu une annonce à la télé qui expliquait la livraison de courses à domicile. J'ai donc appelé le numéro et j'ai commandé des ingrédients avec l'argent que vous m'aviez laissé.

Tony hocha la tête :

-Incroyable, qui eut cru que tu aurais commencé à t'adapter à la vie dans notre monde en seulement quelques jours passés ici ?

-Si je ne me tiens pas tranquille ce sera la mort. Si je n'apprends pas à me débrouiller ce sera la mort, car je ne serai pas caché ici toute ma vie. Même si je reste caché sur Midgard pour le restant de mes jours j'irais probablement dans un endroit où je serai seul d'ici peu.

-J'entends que tu as moins de mal à respirer mais que d'autres blessures sont apparues.

-En effet, je n'ai plus de stigmates de l'attaque, mais la cuisine a su faire ses propres ravages.

En effet les coupures sur son corps étaient presque toutes cicatrisées et il boitait moins. L'asgardien sourit lorsque le four sonna. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit le plat grâce à un torchon, il savait maintenant qu'il devait utiliser quelque chose pour tenir les plats chauds. Il le posa sur la table et regarda Tony :

-J'imagine que vous restez manger.

Il mit la table et le servit. Tony était toujours aussi surpris que le dieu ait fait autant de progrès en si peu de jours. Ils s'installèrent donc et commencèrent à manger. Le milliardaire hocha la tête :

-Je ne peux que te féliciter, je serai bien incapable d'en faire autant. C'est bien que tu aies décidé de te débrouiller seul. C'est intelligent.

-Vous feriez bien d'en prendre de la graine, pauvre petit être inférieur.

Tony ricana et bu un verre de vin :

-Si tu le dis, moi ça me convient très bien de ne pas avoir à faire ce genre de futilités moi-même.

-Grand bien vous fasse, moi je m'apprête simplement à affronter ma vie de dieu déchu. Quitte à devenir un membre de cette planète, je préfère le faire avec classe et dignité. Je ne serai certainement pas un mendiant qui pleure pour qu'on l'aide ! Je préfère encore mourir que de tomber encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà !

Loki débarrassa et fit la vaisselle, finalement il y trouvait même un petit côté apaisant après son accès de colère à table. Tony Stark ne pouvait pas le comprendre, il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait et n'avait jamais connu de grosse déconvenue. Même si il avait été kidnappé par des terroristes et qu'à présent il devait avoir un cœur mécanique, ça n'avait pas suffit à le faire comprendre de ses erreurs. Loki, lui, avait bien réalisé que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, qu'à présent il n'était plus rien. L'asgardien termina la vaisselle et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Tony regarda qui arrivait sans même avoir sonné en bas et sourit :

-Tiens tiens tiens, le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Loki ne pu retenir un sourire ravi, étrangement son frère lui avait manqué. Thor s'approcha de lui :

-Mon frère !

Il le prit dans ses bras :

-Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

-Merci, toi aussi. Alors, quelles nouvelles d'Asgard ? Tu as faim ?

-J'ai l'estomac vide et ça sent très bon.

-J'apprends à cuisiner, je t'apporte de quoi te rassasier.

Le Jötunn apporta le restant de rôti et des légumes devant son frère avec des couverts :

-Je sais que tu vas tout manger de toute façon.

Il alla dans le frigo et ramena des grosses bouteilles de bière :

-J'avais tout prévu pour ton retour. Alors, les nouvelles d'Asgard ?

Thor ouvrit sa bouteille avec un air sombre :

-Elles ne sont pas bonnes désolé. Notre père t'as banni définitivement, tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre les pieds sur Asgard.

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Jamais plus il ne pourrait retourner chez lui, ça lui brisait le cœur. Thor soupira :

-Je suis désolé mon frère. C'est déjà une bonne chose que notre père m'autorise à te rendre visite, mais je ne pourrais le faire que deux fois par an. Il a été très strict, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir le droit de garder le contact avec toi. Je suis vraiment navré mon frère, j'ai essayé d'adoucir sa colère mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi, toute tentative était vaine d'avance.

Loki vida sa bouteille d'une seule lampée, c'était la chose la plus dure qu'il entendait de sa vie. Le fait de devoir rester sur Midgard lui avait bien sûr effleuré l'esprit, mais à présent que c'était sa réalité, c'était un coup dur. Le fait de ne plus pouvoir voir son frère que deux fois pas an était aussi un déchirement. Car malgré toutes leurs querelles et ses coups bas, Loki aimait profondément son frère. Thor commença à manger et sourit :

-C'est délicieux, tu es très doué mon frère.

-Merci, je fais de mon mieux, j'apprends tout juste.

L'ambiance était triste malgré ce petit aparté culinaire. Les deux frères discutèrent de leur monde en sirotant les bières, ils voulaient noyer leur chagrin. Ils avaient totalement oublié la présence de Tony. Celui-ci finit par s'approcher lorsqu'ils furent totalement ivres :

-Bon, je crois que vous avez bu assez de bière les enfants. Il est temps d'aller au lit.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Thor et alla l'allonger sur le canapé. Après ça il s'approcha de Loki :

-A ton tour, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Par chance le brun était beaucoup plus léger que son frère. Tony l'emmena donc dans la chambre avec plus de facilité et l'allongea sur son lit. Décidément ces asgardiens avaient une excellente descente, ils avaient bu une bonne douzaine de grosses bouteilles de bière chacun. Tony alla se coucher lui aussi, il était tard et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours car il mettait au point des améliorations pour son armure.

* * *

Le lendemain Loki se leva et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Thor ronflait sur le canapé et Tony faisait du bruit dans son bureau, il était donc réveillé. Le Jötunn vit bientôt son frère se lever en grognant :

-La bière a coulé à flots hier !

-Je sais oui, mais nous en avions besoin.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Tony arriva finalement :

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

-On ne voulait certainement pas déranger le génie en pleine action.

Thor ne pu retenir un sourire amusé, son frère était toujours lui-même malgré l'énorme désillusion qu'il devait affronter. Tony se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et commença à manger :

-Alors comment ça va se passer ?

-Comment ça ?

-Combien de temps va-t-il rester ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, le temps que je trouve quelque chose d'autre pour qu'il s'installe.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules :

-De toute façon je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à Malibu donc ça m'est égal.

-En tout cas je vous remercie de votre aide. Grâce à vous mon frère est en sécurité, et j'essayerai de tout régler rapidement.

Iron Man repartit dans son bureau avec son assiette. Loki regarda son frère :

-Il faut que je parte d'ici au plus vite, je ne supporte pas son jugement permanent.

-Tout se passera bien, vous ne vous êtes pas étripés pendant ces quelques jours, c'est déjà bon signe. Je dois partir, je ne peux venir que deux fois pas an et pas plus de douze heures, Heimdall doit y veiller rigoureusement. À plus tard mon frère.

Thor le serra dans ses bras et repartit en direction du toit pour qu'Heimdall le récupère. Loki soupira et débarrassa le petit-déjeuner. Il devrait prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient et plus Loki envisageait la possibilité de trouver un emploi. S'il le faisait il gagnerait de l'argent et pourrait bientôt avoir son propre logement. Il réfléchissait donc à tout ça en regardant New-York à ses pieds. Il finit par rentrer dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il y avait tant de changements dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Le brun soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, il avait provoqué cette nouvelle vie, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

* * *

L'ancien Dieu continuait de cuisiner, il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il ne savait pas si c'était une impression, mais Tony semblait se détendre en sa présence à présent. C'était comme si le fait de manger de vrais plats maison était bénéfique au sein de l'appartement. L'asgardien lança :

-Je vais chercher un emploi, probablement dans un restaurant. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé ici toute ma vie, et si je dois déménager il me faudra de l'argent.

-Comme tu veux, c'est ta vie.

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux mois que le Jötunn était là et Tony n'allait pas beaucoup à Malibu même si il prétendait que c'était là-bas sa vraie maison. Le dieu se disait que le milliardaire le surveillait peut-être. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ce serait même normal que le super-héros le garde à l'œil. Loki mit le cake dans le four et regarda Toni. Celui-ci était en train d'améliorer son armure et n'écoutait pas réellement ce que pouvait lui dire Loki. En attendant que le cake soit prêt le dieu alla prendre sa douche, de toute façon le playboy n'était pas dans l'optique de discuter donc autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Après ça il revint dans la cuisine et vérifia que tout se passait bien dans le four. Tony demanda tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il était en train de faire :

-Tu sais que c'est dur de travailler ?

-Je pense avoir une idée oui, mais seriez-vous en train de vous inquiéter pour moi ?

-Non, c'est simplement que les gens tombent souvent de très haut quand ils découvrent ce que c'est que le vrai travail.

-Vous savez ce que c'est que de réellement travailler ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire à cet instant précis ?

-Si l'on veut.

-En tout cas la restauration est un milieu ingrat, il faut t'y préparer.

Le Jötunn haussa les épaules :

-J'ai été habitué à un tel milieu toute ma vie, rien de ce que je n'ai fait n'a trouvé grâce aux yeux de mon cher père. Alors je pense que ça ne changera pas beaucoup dans ce nouveau monde.

Tony releva les yeux de sa machine et fixa Loki, il pouvait voir la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, même si il restait droit et digne comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Le milliardaire toussota avec gêne :

-Mon père n'était jamais satisfait de moi non plus. Il trouvait que je gaspillait mon temps et mon intelligence dans les fêtes et dans les bras des femmes. Selon lui je gâchais mon potentiel bêtement. J'ai pourtant été admis au MIT à 15 ans et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme à 17 en étant major de ma promotion ce qui était du jamais vu! Mais même ça, ça n'a pas suffit au grand Howard Stark, il était plus intéressé et aimant avec ses bouteilles qu'avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que le MIT au juste ?

-C'est un institut de recherche et une université privée spécialisé dans la science. J'ai eu beau avoir les meilleurs résultats et de loin, ce n'était pas assez.

-Je comprends, désolé pour vous. Et que dit votre père à présent du grand Iron Man ?

-Rien, il est mort dans un accident de voiture avec ma mère quand j'étais jeune, peu de temps après mon diplôme. J'ai donc repris la tête de Stark Industries et je l'ai rendue plus fructueux que jamais.

L'asgardien hocha la tête et sortit le cake du four :

-Je crois qu'il est toujours compliqué d'obtenir la reconnaissance de son père. Je me demande simplement pourquoi ils se comportent ainsi.

-Je crois bien que le fait d'avoir vécu la guerre ne les a pas arrangés. Nous avons nous aussi vécu ce genre d'épreuves, mais nous n'avons pas fini comme eux, heureusement.

-Vous buvez et j'ai essayé de conquérir votre monde comme mon père en a conquis bien d'autres... je crois que nous leur ressemblons plus que nous le voulons.

Le milliardaire serra les dents et posa son verre sur l'îlot de la cuisine :

-Je ne suis pas alcoolique... enfin plus. J'ai réussi à me sevrer, maintenant je ne bois qu'à l'occasion.

-Vraiment, je vous vois souvent un verre à la main.

-Avant je buvais directement à la bouteille et je descendait une bouteille de whisky et demie par jour.

-Je vois... vous avez donc fait de nets progrès en effet.

Loki découpa le cake en tranches et en tendit une à Tony :

-C'est aussi bon chaud que froid. Olive et dés de jambon, j'espère que vous aimez ça ?

-Oui merci.

Il goûta le cake et demanda :

-Pourquoi t'être tourné vers la cuisine ? La télé offre de nombreuses possibilités.

-Manger est vital, alors ça me paraissait logique.

Le dieu hocha la tête et termina sa tranche de cake. Après ça il demanda :

-Que faites-vous à votre armure ? Vous ne cessez de l'améliorer encore et encore.

-Je sais, la technologie évolue très vite, alors mon armure devient rapidement obsolète. Je fais donc de mon mieux pour la garder à un niveau acceptable. Tu veux voir ?

Tony se dirigea vers son armure et prit le casque :

-Tu veux voir le monde à travers des yeux d'Iron Man ?

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Mais si.

Tony lui mit le casque :

-Jarvis montre donc le monde à Monsieur Loki.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Stark. Monsieur Loki enchanté, je suis Jarvis, l'assistant de Monsieur Stark.

Loki fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qui est-ce ? Je ne vois personne !

Tony gloussa :

-Jarvis est une intelligence artificielle, ce n'est pas une vraie personne. Je l'ai créée pour m'aider à... c'est une longue histoire pleine de détails qui n'existent pas dans ton monde donc tu ne comprendra pas. Prêt Jarvis ?

-J'attends votre signal Monsieur.

-Alors vas-y !

Loki vit alors des tas de choses étranges s'allumer devant ses yeux, c'était vraiment surprenant. Il regardait Tony et des choses telles que « scientifique », « milliardaire », « séducteur », « déteste les asperges » s'affichaient. Loki arqua un sourcil, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Le four, les couteaux et d'autres objets furent entourés de rouge avec la mention « danger » ou « arme ». Le dieu lança d'un air ébahi :

-Mais c'est fantastique ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?!

-Je me suis réveillé un matin, l'idée m'est venue et je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas un exploit.

-Mais si c'est vraiment formidable !

Loki toqua sur le casque, l'écran afficha une image miniature du casque et un cercle rouge indiquait l'endroit où les petits coups avaient été portés. L'asgardien était fasciné par cette création, il demanda tout de même :

-Comment fait-on pour le retirer ?

-Jarvis ça suffit.

-Bien Monsieur Stark, au revoir Monsieur Loki.

Tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup, ce qui surpris le Jötunn. Tony lui retira le casque et lui sourit :

-Amusant n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est très ingénieux, vous êtes prêt à affronter absolument tout grâce à cela !

-En effet, il faudra que je te fasse une démo de vol un de ces jours.

Loki sourit et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en faisant du rangement. Le scientifique rangeait ses outils et son armure, Loki rangeait la cuisine.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard Tony arriva dans la cuisine, portant son armure. L'asgardien le regarda en arquant un sourcil :

-Iron Man a dû intervenir ?

-Oui, j'ai intercepté un missile lancé contre un peuple innocent.

-Bravo c'est très généreux.

-Prêt à cette fameuse leçon de vol ?

-Pardon ?

-Viens.

Tony prit l'escalier qui menait au toit. Loki le suivit et Tony l'attrapa par les épaules pour le mettre dos à lui :

-On y va.

Il le souleva dans ses bras et se jeta du haut de la tour. Il faisait exprès de ne pas allumer ses réacteurs tout de suite. Loki était terrifié, il était face au sol et voyait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du trottoir, alors finalement le playboy avait monté tout ce début d'entente pour finalement se venger. Malgré ses efforts pour se contenir le brun se mit à crier de terreur, car tout dieu de la Malice qu'il était, il ne savait pas voler. Tony alluma enfin ses projecteurs et vola un moment. Il s'arrêta finalement dans la campagne à plusieurs kilomètres de New-York. Le super-héros déposa doucement le brun et ouvrit son casque :

-Alors ?

-Vous êtes malade ! J'ai faillit m'écraser par terre et être réduit en bouillie !

Loki le poussa sans ménagement, malheureusement avec l'armure ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact. Tony eut un sourire en coin :

-Tu vas te faire mal.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin !

Il commença à marcher, il rentrerait à pieds plutôt que de voler à nouveau avec cet inconscient ! Le dieu avait volé de nombreuses fois dans des vaisseaux, mais c'était différent lorsque rien n'était là pour le protéger cette fois. Tony lança :

-Vraiment ? Tu comptes rentrer à New-York à pieds ? Bon courage, il te faudra des heures, peut-être même toute une journée.

-Peu m'importe, je préfère ça plutôt que d'être à nouveau soulevé dans les airs par un inconscient !

La chute libre avait été une épreuve, mais après Tony s'était amusé à faire des looping, du slalom entre les voitures et à un moment il était monté haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages et l'avait tout simplement lâché. Il l'avait laissé tombé pendant de longues minutes avant de le rattraper enfin et de finir le vol tranquillement. Loki était furieux, on ne l'avait jamais aussi mal traité de toute sa misérable existence ! L'asgardien marchait les dents serrés, il était furieux. Tony s'envola grâce à son armure et attrapa Loki par le col au passage. Le Jötunn commença à se débattre mais Tony ne le lâcha pas, il resserra même sa prise. Il vola jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble, et déposa doucement le brun. Loki alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il n'avait plus envie de voir le scientifique pour un bon bout de temps.

* * *

Loki trouva un emploi dans un restaurant. Il était commis de cuisine et apprenait très vite. Son patron était très gentil, il avait accepté de lui offrir ce poste même si il était un peu trop vieux. Normalement les commis avaient une vingtaine d'années pour une première expérience professionnelle, lui en âge asgardien frôlait la quarantaine. Toutefois Hugh lui avait donné sa chance car il avait apprécié son enthousiasme et son envie d'apprendre. Loki était épuisé par son nouveau rythme de vie mais heureux, pour une fois il se sentait vraiment utile. Il avait enfin pardonné à Tony la petite leçon de vol du mois précédent. Le playboy était retourné à Malibu de toute façon, il avait plusieurs affaires à régler là-bas. Le brun rentra après son service du soir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il retira ses chaussures avec peine et remonta la couverture sur lui, il n'avait pas la force de se déshabiller. Il s'endormit rapidement, le travail l'avait épuisé.

* * *

Tony revint à New-York, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était parti à Malibu. Il trouva l'appartement vide, ce qui était étonnant. Il haussa les épaules et alla poser son armure dans sa chambre. Le ménage était fait, pas d'odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air. Le scientifique fronça les sourcils, d'ordinaire ça sentait toujours bon les petits plats maison. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa sans réellement chercher à regarder un programme en particulier. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit Loki rentrer. Le brun portait des sacs de provisions dans les bras, avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et s'égosillait sur _Rebel Yell_ de Billy Idol. Apparemment le dieu ne remarqua pas la présence du milliardaire car il posa les sacs sur l'îlot de la cuisine, attrapa un concombre qu'il avait acheté et s'en servit en guise de guitare. Tony ne put retenir un sourire amusé, Loki s'était réellement habitué au mode de vie midgardien puisqu'il connaissait ses classiques musicaux. Dans son élan Loki se jeta à genoux sur le sol, glissant légèrement et se lança dans un solo de guitare endiablé, se penchant de plus en plus vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le sol. Le super-héros ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il se pencha par-dessus l'îlot et jeta un coussin sur le brun. Celui-ci sursauta et se redressa aussitôt :

-Tony ?! Je ne vous avez pas vu !

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Excellent choix, Billy Idol ça reste une valeur sûre. Mais je suis impressionné, devenir encore plus terrien que la plupart d'entre nous, je respecte ça. Et bien joué, tu as été jusqu'à faire les grimaces de Billy, c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Loki devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine, se redressa et rangea le concombre. Tony gloussa :

-Franchement, tu veux pas me le refaire ?

-Non, et si vous pouviez éviter de continuer sur le sujet.

-Je vais t'appeler Loki Idol maintenant.

L'asgardien leva les yeux au ciel :

-Je n'ai rien dit quand vous vous trémoussiez sur AC/DC.

-Oui mais moi je ne vivais pas autant la musique que toi, c'est là toute la différence.

-Si vous le dites. Je dois avouer que la musique midgardienne n'est pas toujours mauvaise.

Il continua de ranger les courses :

-Vous restez pour longtemps cette fois ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'espère simplement que j'aurais droit à un concert gratuit avant mon départ. Cela dit tu as une très belle voix.

-Merci, mais j'aimerais qu'on oublie ça à présent.

-T'étais parti faire des courses ?

-Non je travaille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je suis commis de cuisine, j'ai eu ce poste juste après votre départ.

-Je vois, et ça se passe bien ? Oh et puis j'en ai marre que tu me vouvoies, tu peux me tutoyer on se connaît depuis assez longtemps maintenant.

-Oui ça se passe bien, j'apprends beaucoup de chose et mes collègues sont très gentils.

-Il y a des filles mignonnes ?

-Si on veut, mais je suis trop concentré sur mon travail. Je vais te préparer à manger, tu as une envie particulière ?

-Non, fais ce qui te tombe sous la main.

-Très bien.

Loki commença à s'activer dans la cuisine en fredonnant, il adorait la musique en réalité. Tony alla dans son bureau, il avait eu une idée pendant le trajet et voulait la tester rapidement. Voyant qu'il était seul, le Jötunn remit ses écouteurs.

* * *

Loki avait assez économisé pour partir à présent. Il s'était acheté ses propres vêtements aussi, il en avez assez de porter ceux de Tony, il ne se trouvait pas légitime de porter ça. Il commença donc à chercher un appartement, il avait appris à utiliser internet et un ordinateur portable. Tony le regarda distraitement :

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je cherche un appartement.

L'inventeur fronça les sourcils et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes fumées :

-Pardon ?

-Je cherche un appartement, il n'était pas prévu que je reste là plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de partir, l'appartement est largement assez grand pour que tu y restes. Je fais sans cesse la navette entre ma villa de Malibu et ici de toute façon. Si tu tiens absolument à un loyer tu peux m'en payer un si tu veux.

-Tu ne veux pas que je parte ?

L'américain se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

-Je n'ai pas vécu avec quelqu'un depuis des années, et j'ai peu de vrais amis à vrai dire. Donc là ça joint l'utile à l'agréable : je ne suis pas seul quand je viens à New-York et j'ai un ami.

-Et en plus on te fait la cuisine.

-Tout à fait, tu vois je n'y avais même pas pensé alors que tu es un excellent cuisinier ! J'ai même dû me remettre au sport car je commençait à m'enrober à cause de tes petits plats.

Loki rougit et baissa les yeux, c'était la première fois que le brun était aussi gentil avec lui. Le super-héros tendit la main et repoussa une mèche qui tombait dans les yeux de son ami :

-Tes cheveux longs ne posent pas problèmes en cuisine ?

-Non, je les attache en chignon au-dessus de ma tête et je porte une calotte en papier.

-Un chignon haut... montre-moi.

-Non c'est humiliant.

-S'il te plaît, et en échange je te montrerais la tête que j'avais sur mon album de terminale.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais d'accord.

Loki attrapa son élastique dans sa poche et attacha ses cheveux d'un geste raffiné. Tony sourit :

-Ça te va vraiment bien, mais je préfère quand ils sont détachés.

Le scientifique tendit la main et lui détacha doucement les cheveux, prenant bien garde à ne pas tirer les cheveux. L'asgardien déglutit avec peine, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Le super-héros passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure corbeau :

-En tout cas ils sont doux et brillants, tu dois en prendre bien soin.

-Je... non je n'y prête pas une si grande attention.

-Fascinant, ton frère a de beaux cheveux, mais les tiens les surpassent largement.

L'ambiance s'était chargée d'électricité tout à coup, Tony semblait avoir eu un déclic spécial. Comme si l'annonce du déménagement imminent de Loki avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Sans crier gare le milliardaire se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines du dieu. Le Jötunn était surpris, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à cela. Il se contenta donc de rendre le baiser que lui offrait son ami. Tony mêla sa langue à celle du brun et laissa ses mains devenir légèrement plus aventureuses. De son côté l'asgardien hésitait à laisser ses mains aller librement ou au contraire à rester immobile. Finalement Loki jeta aux orties sa retenue et commença à caresser le brun lui aussi. Les vêtements tombèrent peu à peu et les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés. Le super-héros attrapa son compagnon par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. L'asgardien ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'avait jamais été dans cette pièce même en l'absence de son propriétaire. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de se retrouver allongé sur le lit. Tony se mit au-dessus de lui et le parsema de baisers brûlants. Après ça le milliardaire attrapa l'érection de son futur amant. Ce dernier gémit et se cambra, c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qui lui soit arrivée. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes.

-C'est le cas, mais depuis quelques semaines c'est toi qui me fais le plus d'effet et qui hantes mes pensées.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser et le super-héros commença à préparer son amant. Il y alla doucement, sachant que c'était la première fois pour tous les deux. Le milliardaire ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre alors il préférait prendre son temps. Finalement l'asgardien gémit :

-Par Odin vas-tu enfin me faire l'amour ?!

-Très sexy cette impatience.

Tony se plaça et entra en lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. L'américain commença à doucement bouger en lui, son regard noisette plongé dans les yeux bleus de son amant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et continua son mouvement. L'asgardien posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et le regarda, il était sur un nuage. Il était si bien qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien et Tony s'arrêta un instant :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-T'es devenu bleu et tes yeux sont rouges.

-Oh je... c'est ma vraie couleur car je suis un Jötunn, un géant. Je suis désolé, c'était si bon que pendant un instant j'ai oublié de me concentrer sur le sort qui me donne l'apparence des humains. Je suis désolé je vais me remettre comme d'habitude.

-Non, j'aime bien le vrai toi.

-Merci, tu veux bien continuer alors ?

-Bien sûr.

Le playboy caressa d'abord la peau et le corps de son amant. Rien n'avait changé, l'épiderme était toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi beau. Finalement il reprit ses coups de reins, atteignant un point spécial chez son amant qui fit crier celui-ci. Tony sourit et continua de taper dans ce point à chaque mouvement, les gémissements du dieu le rendait fou. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Loki atteigne le point de non retour. Le milliardaire continua son mouvement quelques instants supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Il se retira finalement et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant. Loki hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent, ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle. Il demanda finalement d'une petite voix :

-Alors, à quoi tu ressemblais dans ton album de terminale ?

Tony ricana :

-Et moi qui espérais que tu aurais oublié. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un album photo. Le milliardaire se rallongea et ouvrit à une page précise :

-Voilà à quoi ressemblait le jeune Tony Stark, bien loin du playboy d'aujourd'hui.

Le dieu observa ça et sourit :

-Tu étais vraiment mignon, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. En tout cas ton regard est toujours aussi malicieux.

-C'est gentil, il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de compliments.

Tony remonta le drap sur eux et poussa son album hors du lit. L'asgardien avait retrouvé son apparence humaine et regardait le plafond d'un air songeur. L'américain l'observa :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, est-ce que j'ai toujours envie de déménager ? Est-ce que nous avons couché ensemble une seule fois et c'est tout ou est-ce que ça va se reproduire ? Notre amitié va-t-elle en souffrir ? Tant de questions.

-Tu réfléchis trop, il faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien.

Tony l'attira à lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. L'asgardien se blottit donc contre le torse de son amant et caressa le cercle lumineux sur sa poitrine :

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

-Uniquement si on me l'enlève.

-Mais si j'y touche ?

-Non ça ne me fait rien, à vrai dire je ne sens même pas que ton doigt est dessus.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ? Je sais que les autres midgardiens n'en ont pas.

-J'ai été kidnappé par des terroristes en Irak. Avant qu'ils ne m'enlèvent une bombe a explosé près de moi et des éclats ont atterri dans ma poitrine, tout près de mon cœur. Par chance les terroristes avaient enlevé un autre scientifique qui a trouvé un stratagème légèrement plus rudimentaire que celui-là pour que les éclats n'entrent pas dans mon cœur car ils étaient trop près de l'organe pour qu'on puisse les retirer. Donc disons que ça c'est un amant qui protège mon cœur.

-Impressionnant.

Loki déposa un baiser dessus et sentit le sommeil qui l'enveloppait peu à peu. Tony remonta un peu plus la couverture et caressa les longs cheveux bruns :

-Je suis content que ce soit arrivé entre nous.

-C'était très agréable en effet. Bonne nuit Tony.

-Bonne nuit Loki.

Les deux bruns s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le duo était amant depuis plusieurs mois déjà. À présent il n'était plus question que Loki parte, il n'y pensait même plus. L'idée semblait si lointaine maintenant, il était heureux avec le brun. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre pour le moins singulier mais qui leur convenait parfaitement. Le milliardaire emmena Loki dans sa villa de Malibu un week-end pour lui montrer la vue sur l'océan. L'asgardien en eut le souffle coupé quand il se retrouva devant le mur de baies vitrées. La vue était tout simplement magique, elle lui rappelait un peu celle qu'il avait depuis le palais d'Asgard. Son monde lui manquait mais il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Tony lui montra sa collection de voitures, lui présenta Jarvis sur un écran, lui présenta Pepper, sa secrétaire, conseillère et confidente, et Happy, son chauffeur et ami. Le dieu était heureux que son amant partage autant de choses avec lui, ça prouvait qu'il voulait du sérieux. Le milliardaire assumait tout à fait le fait d'être avec un homme maintenant, il se moquait de la presse qui le harcelait de questions. Pour la première fois de son existence Tony Stark se sentait bien, posé et en harmonie avec ce qu'il vivait. Il savait que c'était une histoire d'amour avec le Jötunn, il le sentait. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls chez eux, Loki gardait son apparence naturelle car le midgardien s'était bien fait à cette idée.

* * *

Le temps continuait de passer et Loki se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Il se sentait ballonné et était souvent pris de nausées. Le brun se disait qu'il avait peut-être attrapé un microbe midgardien et qu'il irait mieux très bientôt. Il était en train de cuisiner lorsque Thor arriva chez eux. Il sourit :

-Alors, tout se passe toujours bien ? Je sais qu'Heimdall pourrait te voir si il le voulait mais puisque tu as été banni il refuse de t'observer et de me donner des nouvelles. Tu as une drôle de mine mon frère.

-Je suis malade, j'ai mal au ventre depuis quelques jours et j'ai des nausées par moment.

-Tu portes peut-être un enfant ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais ?

-Non ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Tu as donc oublié tout ce qu'on nous a enseignés ? Je te rappelle que ton peuple est né d'Ymir, le géant hermaphrodite. De sa sueur sont né un mâle et une femelle, et de l'union de sa jambe gauche et de sa jambe droite naquit un fils.

-Je... mais... c'est impossible !

Tony arqua un sourcil en entrant dans la pièce, il était dans son bureau jusque-là :

-Il y a un problème ? Chéri t'es blanc comme un linge.

-Chéri ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

-Bah oui, en se voyant seulement deux fois par an il est évident que tu vas louper des choses ! Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, nous sommes amoureux.

-Oh... félicitations dans ce cas.

-Merci, mais Loki qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Thor croit que je suis enceinte.

-T'es un homme c'est pas possible voyons !

-Si, son peuple est né d'un géant hermaphrodite, désolé je pensais que mon frère s'en rappelait et qu'il prendrait ses précautions.

Le dieu de la Malice se passa une main sur le visage :

-Je vais devoir arrêter de travailler et vivre à nouveau en reclus ici. Personne ne peut voir un homme porter un enfant dans ce monde. Mais... ce n'est peut-être pas ça, j'ai peut-être simplement attrapé une maladie midgardienne.

-Tu as des symptômes qui ne trompent pas petit frère, tu le sais très bien.

-Tais-toi !

Le Jötunn posa une main sur son ventre et regarda Tony :

-Comment on va faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Nous n'avions pas prévu ça !

-Et alors, moi ça me va comme situation.

-Je ne sais même pas comment je vais donner naissance à cet enfant si il se trouve que j'en attends vraiment un.

-Tu es un être magique, ça se passera par magie.

Le playboy prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Le blond s'assit sur une chaise :

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez amoureux et heureux tous les deux. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution pour le bébé si il y en a un.

-Comment je peux savoir si c'est bel et bien ça ?

-Je l'ignore, ton ventre devrait s'arrondir et peut-être que le test que les femmes font ici peut marcher pour toi aussi.

-C'est humiliant, tu m'imagines faire pipi sur un test de grossesse pour savoir si je suis enceinte ?

-Oui, répondirent en chœur Tony et Thor.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait pas lutter face à eux. Le brun l'embrassa et lui caressa la nuque :

-On fera ça demain, pour le moment profitons de la présence de ton frère.

Ils discutèrent donc tous les trois et le blond fut forcé de repartir. Le milliardaire prit son amant dans ses bras :

-Ne sois pas trop nerveux, tout se passera bien mon ange.

Ils allèrent coucher, la journée avait été longue.

* * *

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet : Loki attendait bel et bien un enfant, les quatre tests qu'il avait fait étaient tous positifs. Il fut donc forcé de démissionner au restaurant, il ne pouvait plus travailler maintenant. Son ventre allait s'arrondir d'une façon anormale et les autres se poseraient des question, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le playboy sourit et commença à construire différentes petites choses pour le bébé à venir. Il était très heureux à l'idée de devenir père. Il aimait par-dessus tout poser sa main sur le ventre de Loki qui s'arrondissait au fil des semaines. Sentir que leur enfant était là, qu'il se développait tranquillement. Le milliardaire redoublait de tendresse et d'attentions pour son amant. Il s'était même mis à la cuisine lui aussi, l'asgardien lui apprenait comment faire. Le super-héros voulait aider son compagnon, le délester un peu de ses tâches quotidiennes.

* * *

La grossesse se passait bien, le ventre de Loki était bien rond. Les deux hommes adoraient poser leurs mains dessus pour sentir les mouvements du bébé. Ils étaient déjà complètement gaga alors que l'enfant n'était même pas né. Tony avait fait une chambre sur mesure aussi bien dans l'appartement New-Yorkais que dans la villa de Malibu. Il avait quasiment tout construit lui-même, après tout, rien ne lui était impossible lorsqu'il se décidait à le faire. Il avait donc appris la menuiserie pour construire des berceaux, avait aussi fait une poussette et plein d'autres choses. Loki regarda Tony et lança tranquillement en caressant son ventre :

-Tu sais on devrait peut-être réfléchir à un prénom pour l'enfant.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai aucune idée pour l'instant.

-J'aime bien Morgan, ça peut être aussi bien pour un garçon que pour une fille.

-Brillante idée, t'es tellement intelligent mon cœur.

Tony se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement en caressant le ventre avant d'y murmurer :

-Ça te plairait Morgan ?

Pour toute réponse il eut un petit coup. Le dieu sourit :

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

-Alors ce sera ça. Je suis content qu'on ait trouvé.

L'asgardien se mit à rire, son amant n'avait même pas fait l'effort de réfléchir ou de chercher autre chose. Mais ça lui convenait, il n'aurait pas eu la force de débattre d'un tel sujet pendant des heures. La journée passa tranquillement, les amants discutant de tout et de rien. Loki lisait des livres sur la grossesse et les enfants, il voulait savoir comment s'occuper du bébé. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant, n'avait jamais été confronté à des nouveaux-nés. Ainsi le Jötunn pouvait expliquer à Tony ce qu'il avait apprit, car le milliardaire avait beau être impatient d'avoir son enfant, il n'avait pas le temps de lire. C'était encore une partie de l'équilibre qui les rendait si heureux.

* * *

Un soir qu'ils regardaient la télé, le Jötunn ressentit une énorme douleur dans le ventre. C'était le moment, il le sentait. Il regarda son compagnon :

-Je vais accoucher, je le sens !

-Oh euh... ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais, j'ai confiance.

Le milliardaire le regarda et l'emmena dans la chambre. Loki s'allongea sur le lit, les mains posées sur son ventre :

-Ça y est, c'est le moment.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, c'était incroyablement douloureux. L'asgardien attrapa la main de son amant et la broya dans la sienne alors qu'une violente contraction faisait vibrer son ventre. Quelques minutes plus tard, avant qu'ils ne réalisent tous les deux comment c'était arrivé, le bébé était là et pleurait. Loki soupira de soulagement en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Tony l'embrassa tendrement :

-On a une fille, une magnifique petite fille bleue aux yeux rouges.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

Loki redressa la tête et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue :

-Oh non ! Elle va tellement en souffrir toute sa vie. Elle devra en permanence songer à cacher sa vraie nature.

-Non tout ira bien mon amour, elle saura très bien s'en occuper. Regarde, c'est la plus belle petite fille du monde.

Tony posa délicatement la petite sur le torse de Loki. Celui-ci caressa le dos minuscule du bébé :

-Elle est tellement petite.

-Je sais, ça fait tout drôle. Je vais l'habiller, elle va avoir froid sinon.

Tony alla dans la chambre de la petite et revint dans la leur avec un body, un pyjama et une couche. Il l'habilla doucement, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Morgan n'était pas comme les autres bébés, elle était née propre, sans être couverte de sang et autres textures visqueuses étranges comme les autres bébés et sans cordon ombilicale. C'était tant mieux car Tony ne se serait pas senti le courage de couper le cordon ni de laver leur fille seul pour la toute première fois. Une fois la petite habillé il la replaça contre Loki et sourit :

-Je sens que cette aventure sera encore plus palpitante que celle d'être un super-héros.

-C'est drôle, je trouve que même si elle a ma couleur et mes yeux, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-Elle a pris de nous deux, c'est une bonne chose. Finalement je ne suis pas surpris qu'on ait pu avoir un enfant disons... naturellement.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres exceptionnels, et toi en plus tu as des pouvoirs magiques. Donc qui dit personnes exceptionnelles dit destin tout aussi exceptionnel, ça va de soi.

-Ton ego m'impressionnera toujours Tony Stark, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je suis assez d'accord avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et écoutèrent la respiration tranquille de leur fille qui s'était endormie. C'était la plus belle mélodie du monde, elle était le fruit de leur amour. Ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginé en arriver là alors que leur rencontre s'était faite dans la haine, la destruction et la mort. Mais aujourd'hui les deux bruns étaient plus amoureux que jamais et ils allaient devoir apprendre à élever leur fille, la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivée. Tony lança un regard dégoulinant de tendresse à son compagnon et lança :

-Tu me fera penser à remercier ton frère la prochaine fois qu'il viendra nous voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si il ne t'avait pas envoyé ici pour te mettre en sécurité, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai que c'est grâce à lui tout ça... il est un peu imbécile mais parfois il a des idées miraculeuses.

Les deux bruns gloussèrent et admirèrent leur fille, ils ne s'en lasseraient pas, ils le sentait. Loki était vraiment heureux d'avoir affronté tout ça, car il comprenait que toute son existence il avait attendu de trouver sa place. Aujourd'hui il l'avait trouvé auprès d'un homme dans une ville qu'il avait voulu réduire à néant, et avec une magnifique petite Jötunn à qui il devrait apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Pour une fois le dieu de la Malice se sentait aimé, accepté et à sa place. C'était comme si il pouvait enfin respirer à pleins poumons, comme si le poids qu'il avait eu sur sa poitrine pendant des siècles avait enfin disparu. Vivre sur Midgard était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, et il ne regrettait plus du tout Asgard, il n'avait plus rien à faire là-bas à présent. Sa vraie vie se trouvait parmi ces créatures qu'il avait autrefois pensé primitives, mais sans qui il ne pourrait plus vivre. Morgan soupira d'aise contre lui, arrachant un sourire tendre à ses deux pères. Ce bonheur ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
